


Where Things Belong

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Logan get into a fight and Carlos has to sleep on the couch and Jackson gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Things Belong

"Carlos!" Back in the bedroom of their home, Logan was furiously picking up piles of his husband's clothes. "How many times do I have to ask you to pick your clothes up off the floor?! I don't know which are clean and which are dirty!"

Said mentioned husband came walking back to the room, and leaned against the door frame. "I'd say at least 100 times by now, darling."

A murderous glare was turned on the Latino as Logan stood to his full height. "I am not even playing this game with you right now, Carlos Garcia." The icy tone was enough to send a shiver down the other boy's back. "I have told you time and time again to pick up after yourself. It's not my job to do so."

"Well you married me, didn't you? You kinda signed up for this." A slight smirk crossed his features for a split second.

If it was even possible, Logan's glare intensified. "How dare you say something like that to me?! When we got married, we agreed on equal partnership! Not me cleaning up after a pig who doesn't pull his own weight around here!"

Carlos was beginning to think that screwing with Logan's head tonight was probably not his smartest idea. "Logie, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" The brunet threw the clothes he was holding to the floor in anger. "You know what, I'm tired of this! You can do your own laundry from now on. And something else you can do is sleep on the fucking couch! Cause I don't even want to see your sarcastic face right now!"

Not wanting to upset his husband any further, Carlos turned and walked back towards the living room, flinching when he heard the door slam shut. On his way down the hall, he almost ran into Jackson, who had stepped out of his bedroom with a worried look on his face. "Papi, what's wrong? Why's dad yelling, and slamming doors?"

Carlos chewed on his lip. "Your dad's just a little stressed out. Nothing to worry about, hijo." He patted his son on his shoulder as he passed by him.

Jackson was not about to accept that answer as he glanced back down the hall to his parents closed door. However, he didn't want to risk he father yelling at him either. And it was obvious his papi wasn't going to tell him anything more on the matter.

With a sigh, he walked back into his room, and dropped down on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone off his nightstand, and started texting Kayden about the problem, explaining how his fathers' have never fought before and he was scared.

About two hours of comforting words from his boyfriend, Jackson finally accepted that what Kayden said was probably true. His dad was probably just having a bad day and Papi had pushed one too many buttons.

After plugging his phone in to charge for the night, the worried teen, laid back in his bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Jackson rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He climbed out from under his warm covers and made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen in search of food to silence his now growling stomach.

He stopped in his tracks as he walked through the living room and glanced at the couch where his papi was sleeping. A small grin began to over-take his features. It looked like his parents made up after all. He quietly made his way passed them into the kitchen, so he didn't disturb to two men sleeping peacfully in each other's arms. Right where they belonged.


End file.
